roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Breierus
Breierus is a recurring character in the second, third, fourth and fifth seasons of [[Spartacus (TV series)|''Spartacus]]. He was a slave from Thrace who later joined Spartacus' rebellion against the Romans. Following the Battle of the Silarus River in 71 BC, Breierus was crucified on the orders of Marcus Licinius Crassus, alongside his lover Ossalata. Background Early Life Breierus was born into the Treri tribe of Thrace in 104 BC, and taken into slavery as an adolescent. Sold to a wealthy Roman living in Lucania, he was eventually sold again, this time to Marcus Licinius Crassus, and put to work as a pastores on lands he owned. Third Servile War Away from Ossalata, Breierus spent a lot of time socialising with other Thracians in Spartacus' army, notably the twins Odaus and Thromos, as well as Trius and on occasion, Psammus. Death Following the final battle against Crassus, Breierus helped to give some of the other rebels time to escape, including Ossalata. Ultimately, both he and Ossalata were captured. Breierus was not easily taken to the Appian Way, and resisted his captors every change he had. Finally, Crassus' men had dragged him to the road, and proceeded to beat Breierus near death, placing him next to his cross. Breierus only woke up when Crassus' men began to crucify him, unable to move or resist the pain as nails were hammered into his wrists. Also to his horror, he recognised a few of the same rebels he attempted to help escape, also crucified on the crosses near him. Sometime later, Breierus died of both shock and blood loss, before the hunger and thirst took him. Once she had been crucified, Ossalata saw Breierus dead on his cross, and eventually died of hunger and thirst herself. Months later, Breierus' rotting corpse was taken down and burned, alongside Ossalata's. Traits and Skills * '''Combat skill': Breierus was well trained in one on one combat, having used these skills to defend some of Crassus' stock from thieves. During the rebellion, with the use of a gladius and scutum, Odaus noted that Breierus seemed to cut down one legionary after another, seemingly knowing where to wound and weaken his opponents. * Bilingual: Other than Thracian, his native tongue, Breierus was also fluent in Latin, which he used to communicate with many other combatants in Spartacus' army. Personality Appearance Category:Thracian Category:Slave Category:Fugitivus Category:Pastores Category:Rebels (Third Servile War) Category:Spartacus: Season 2 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 3 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 4 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 5 characters Category:Battle of Nuceria Participants Category:Siege of Atella Participants Category:Siege of Forum Annii Participants Category:Siege of Thurii Participants Category:Siege of Cosentia Participants Category:Battle of Metapontum Participants Category:Battle of Herculaneum Participants Category:Battle of Surrentum Participants Category:Siege of Nola (72 BC) Participants Category:Siege of Octaviorum Participants Category:Siege of Nerulum Participants Category:Battle of Lentula Participants Category:Battle of Picenum Participants Category:Battle of Mutina (72 BC) Participants Category:Battle of Ariminum Participants Category:Battle on the Melia Ridge Participants Category:Battle of Mount Camalatrum Participants Category:Battle of Mount Vulture Participants Category:Battle of Brundisium Participants Category:Battle of the Silarus River Participants Category:Captured rebels (Third Servile War) Category:Death by Crucifixion Category:71 BC deaths